The Tales of a Broken Heart
by Syntastics
Summary: Midna leaves Hyrule for good, and Link can't understand this aching feeling in his heart. MidnaxLink, oneshot.


"Link… I…"

A glowing tear fell from Midna's eyes, and it was suspended in the air. Midna raised a dark hand and pushed the magic towards the Mirror of Twilight.

"See you later…"

The tear hit the Mirror of Twilight right in the center of the Triforce, and with that, it started to crack. Right in the middle.

_No… _ Link thought as he and Zelda gasped and turned towards it. The light shone brightly upon Midna's dark body as she started to vanish from her feet up.

Midna's gorgeous red eyes never left Link's fierce blue ones and she disappeared into her world, where she belonged.

After the tip of her head was gone, the mirror shattered with a deafening crack. It seemed as if Link's heart went with it too- that's why it was so loud.

They both continued to stand there, Zelda inspecting the frame of the former mirror and Link stared at the giant rock that held the Twilight Realm as if it'll bring Midna back with his eyes. He stared and stared, hoping that Midna sensed him and she would come back, or at least take him with her.

Zelda took hold of Link's shoulder, and he turned around. He was forced to face Zelda's sad eyes as she shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks. She started to walk away, but paused when she got to the hallway. Link turned back to the huge, dark rock. Link heard Zelda's soft footsteps walk away.

He closed his eyes and played the whole scene back through his mind. He wished Midna would have said what was on her mind, but she didn't, and it left him in pieces. What he thought she might have said never made sense, and the one thing he wished Midna said couldn't have been true.

There's something annoying about forbidden love. One, it seems so much easier in books, and two, it seems as if it always ends in a happy ending. Well, Link's doesn't. He was absolutely positive he loved Midna, and now he wasn't going to see her any longer.

Now the only thing left to ponder is if Midna loves him back, but as he said, it couldn't be true.

Link turned to the frame of the Mirror, and Zelda was right; it was no use. The pieces were everywhere- it would take weeks, maybe even months to put this together again. And sometimes he stepped on little piles of dust with tiny rocks in them, which he thought could only have come from the impact of solid brick of Arbiter's Grounds.

Beads of sweat started to trickle down Link's forhead, but he simply brushed them away and continued surveying the area. Everything he saw only seemed to make him more lost in this insane, mind spinning situation that's got him trapped.

The setting sun started to fade over the horizon, and soon it got dark. The lack of light didn't faze him from watching the Mirror, and twice he thought he saw Midna against the moonlight. Everytime he called her name, and there was no response, it killed him even more.

Link got to his knees and let tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't care he was showing emotion or weakness, he only longed for Midna to be back with him, for her to tell him to keep moving, or even yell at him. It would be better than not having her at all.

He knew there was a sword within reach, and knew he had a bomb or a bow and arrow, but he didn't use them on himself. He knew Midna would be furious with him if he purposely hurt himself because of her. So he picked himself up, gave the shattered Mirror one last strained look, and turned away from it all- the rock, the frame, the platform, the huge stone towers…

But most importantly- the image of Midna, both imp and human, wrapped itself around Link's heart and seized it. Link stepped down from the platform and walked down the hallway of Arbiter's Grounds. His soft footsteps were barely audible, his chest was heaving, and his breath came in short, stuttered gasps. This might be harder than he thought.

Letting go of it all, trying to turn it into a memory, not a nightmare that he would never wake up out of… it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. But it had to be done, so Link used all of his power and might, his heart and soul, to walk out of that place with dignity. But the only souvenir he had left of Midna was that image of her that was stuck to his heart. His muscles and veins would soon grow around the image, so Midna and Link will share the same heart.


End file.
